


Making You Smile

by maraudertimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flulff, Next Generation, Romance, Scenes of a Mild Sexual Nature, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smile when I kiss you...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>|| Companion piece to Making the Reserves ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Huge thanks to lexaleine/Lexa for helping me work out title and plot issues, and Claire Evergreen and princesslily32/Ysh for Beta'ing! Hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think! :)

“Weasley! Hey, Weasley!”  
  
I felt my heart jump at the sound of his voice and took a moment to compose myself before turning to face the boy that was jogging over to me. His smile was easy to match and as he got closer I thanked my lucky stars that my cheeks were already red from the cold wind.  
  
“You call me Weasley all the time. Have you ever thought about just calling me Molly?”  
  
“Absolutely not.” He grinned wider, flashing me his teeth. “Saw you out there by yourself again. Do you usually practice alone?” His eyes flitted to the broom in my hand before settling back on my face.  
  
“Yeah, it’s easier,” I explained, wishing that I’d taken a shower in the changing room before stepping outside, all too aware of the sweat that was still along my hairline. “Not as many people crowding the pitch, and I don’t have to strain to hear anyone else, I can just focus on myself.”  
  
My comments were met with a chuckle and a slight nod. “I should start doing that. You have no idea how cranky Joseph gets when one of us ‘ignores’ him out on the pitch.”  
  
I giggled slightly before we fell into an awkward silence. While he shoved his hands into his pockets, I switched my broom back and forth between my hands, trying to think of something – anything! – to say. A few more moments passed before the silence was broken.  
  
“So I was wondering, are you doing anything next Saturday night?” He ran a hand through his hair as his gaze flickered to the ground for a moment before returning his gaze to me.  
  
I felt my cheeks flush and couldn’t help the fact that my smile grew even bigger. “No, nothing. What did you have in mind?”  
  
“Oh… Well…” His smile faltered and he laughed as he bounced from foot to foot. “Wow, I didn’t actually think I’d get this far.”  
  
I giggled and glanced down at the ground. “Well, maybe you should take a moment to think about it? Oh hold on,” He nodded, but as we spent a moment in silence again, I suddenly felt a pit form in my stomach. “Oh, hold on. It’s just, my dad’s not too keen on me dating. If he had his way, I wouldn’t even be playing Quidditch. I don’t know how he’d react to me going out with someone.”  
  
He seemed taken aback for a moment before his bright smile blossomed once more. “Well, he’s not here is he?” he asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
“No, but I’d rather it not get out if anything happens,” I explained as I nipped at my bottom lip, my mind racing.  
  
It had taken weeks for him to finally ask me out; weeks of unspoken glances across classrooms, working together on assignments, light-hearted teasing. And now, the fact that my dad was absolutely mental about me getting all my O.W.L.s was going to ruin everything. It was bad enough that I practically had to fight my dad about continuing with Quidditch, I couldn’t believe that the first time a boy asked me out, I had to worry about what he would say about dating distracting me from my O.W.L.s. Sometimes I wished I could be like James - his parents actually encouraged him to play Quidditch and hadn’t seemed to care that he had brought home three different girls over this past summer.  
  
“Hey,” he murmured, reaching out and giving me a light punch on the shoulder, “don’t worry about it. How do you feel about ice cream?”  
  
“Ice cream?”  
  
And with a grandiose flourish of his arms and a strange French accent, he said “Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour!”  
  
“In Diagon Alley?” I asked, smiling .  
  
“What? It’s completely out of the way, it’s a great little place, and the best part?” He raised his eyebrows as I waited.  
  
And waited, and waited. “Oh come on!” I lightly smacked him on the arm and he doubled over, exaggerating what little pain he must’ve felt. “What’s the best part?”  
  
His grin softened, replaced by a sweet smile as he stepped forward. He was easily inches taller than me so I found myself looking up, feeling more than just a little disgruntled that I was so much shorter for the umpteenth time in our whirlwind friendship. He reached out and grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding my broom and I felt my hair stand on end.  
  
“You’ll be there.”  
  
I felt butterflies in my stomach, and if my cheeks could redden any further I’m sure they would have. “Oh, well I guess that would work,” I said fondly, swinging our hands side to side, his so much warmer against mine.  
  
“So is that a yes to ice cream then?” His voice grew quieter as his grip on my hand loosened.  
  
My cheeks began to ache from smiling so much but I was quite sure I didn’t care. “Of course! Next Saturday. I’m excited.”  
  
“Great! I’ll send you a note with our extra secret meeting spot, and then we can walk past the gates and apparate from there.” As he winked at me, he squeezed my hand and I felt my heart jump.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay with keeping everything quiet?” I wondered. “I know it’s a bit daunting.”  
  
He scoffed. “Of course. It’ll make it that much more fun.” With that he tightened his grip on my hand for a moment and then let it go. “Sorry, got plans with the boys. I’ve got to go.” I nodded, switching my broom to the hand he left vacant as he began to walk away. “I’ll be seeing you, Weasley!"


End file.
